japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Future Yajirobe
Future Yajirobe is the alternate timeline counterpart of Yajirobe in the timeline that Future Son Gohan and Future Trunks lived in. He appears in Dragon Ball Z TV Special 2, and in the Dragon Ball Z Episode "Ghosts of Tomorrow. However he lives from the brutal battle with the androids, and appears in Dragon Ball Super. But he dies when Future Zamasu fuses with Black Goku. Background His life was exactly the same way as his present day timeline counterpart. However all that sadly changed for him in Age 766. Future Yajirobe is seen when all of the Z Fighters are gathered around Goku's house before Future Son Goku dies from a uncurable heart virus. A year after Future Goku died, Future Yajirobe is shot down by Future Android 18. When he is shown to be assuming killed, his sword appears to be completely broken. The reason for this is unknown, but it has quite a resemblance as when Android 18 broke Future Trunks' sword Future Android 18 may have done the same to Future Yajirobe's sword if he had attacked her with it. Future Yajirobe is shown to be the last Z Fighter to be attacked in Age 767 by the two androids. He went into hiding after that and like Future Gohan, he too was the only Z fighter to survive the battle with the androids. Personality He is shown to be a complete coward in battles just like his present day timeline counterpart. He also likes to eat food and hates it when people make fun of him. However he was happy to see Son Goku when he came to Future Trunks' timeline. Ironically he saves people even though he can't fly. Appearance He looks exactly like his present day timeline counterpart. Future Yajirobe wears a coat, and has grown a huge beard. Also he appears older in general since he's in his early sixties. He also seems to have lost his sword. Abilities Yajirobe's katana A powerful sword that he uses in a battle. 'Dragon Ball Super (Anime)' Future Trunks arc Future Yajirobe is shown to be alive in Dragon Ball Super, as he explains that Future Korin had gave him the last Senzu Bean. Future Yajirobe is spotted by Son Goku in a new resistance base underground West City. He sports a beard, and messier hair. He even happily cries upon seeing Goku again. Later on during the battle against Black Goku and Future Zamasu, Yajirobe saves Goku and Future Trunks by dragging them back to the residence. He explains that he is dragging them back with him because he cannot fly like they can, and he could only take two people with him. Later on he is thanked by Future Mai for saving Trunks. While being with Mai, they are approach by two children who are worry about Trunks. Future Yajirobe then gives dumplings to the two children so they can give it to Future Mai. Later on when Future Trunks comes back with Goku and Vegeta, Future Yajirobe meets present Bulma. Later he sees Future Trunks turn into super Trunks. When Future Trunks is unconscious, Future Yajirobe feeds him a Senzu Bean. Future Yajirobe told him the Senzu Bean was grounded up by Haru & Maki, who are relieved to see Future Trunks okay. Future Trunks asks where Future Mai went, and Future Yajirobe said that she headed back out as soon as she brought Future Trunks back to the resistance army's base, saying she discovered Black Goku's hideout. While Future Yajirobe died during Fusion Zamasu's final attack to wipe everyone out and his soul was erased when Future Zen-Oh erased the future timeline, he still exists in the second future timeline created by Whis' alterations. Quotes *Goku! It's really you! *"You guys should go on a diet". *Hey! Relationships 'Future Son Goku' He was sad when he had die. 'Son Goku' 'Future Son Gohan' 'Future Chi-Chi' 'The Future Ox King' 'Future Kuririn' 'Future Tien' 'Future Chaozu' 'Future Yamcha' 'Future Piccolo' 'Future Master Roshi' He gets along very well with him. 'Future Puar' 'Future Oolong' He gets along with him. 'Future Korin' He probably gets along with him. 'Future Bulma' He might get along with her. 'Bulma' 'Future Vegeta' 'Vegeta' 'Future Trunks' 'Future Mai' 'Future Kami' He gets along with him. 'Future Mr. Popo' He might get along with him. 'Future Android 17' He doesn't like him. 'Future Android 18' He also hates her. 'Black Goku' He doesn't like him at all. 'Future Zamasu' He doesn't like him at all. Knownable Relatives *'Unnamed Future Parents' *'Future Korin' (1st Mentor) *'Future Kami' (2nd Mentor) *'Future Mr. Popo' (3rd Mentor) *'Yajirobe' (Alternate Timeline Counterpart) Trivia *In the normal timeline, Yajirobe did not attempt to fight the androids, but only had his hovercar shot down (by Android 19 and Android 20, and not by Android 17 and Android 18). *When he is shown to be struck down by Future Android 18, Yajirobe's katana appears to be broken. The reason for this is unknown, but it has quite a resemblance as when Android 18 broke Future Trunks' sword (Future Android 18 may have done the same to Yajirobe's sword if he had attacked her with it). *He is one of the only characters from DBZ of the future timeline thought to have died in the Android conflict but is actually shown alive and well during Black Goku's rampage, due to him being fed by the last Senzu upon mortally wounded, he stated, along with Future Turtle (although both were later on genuinely killed by Infinite Zamasu when he sweeped the Earth of mortals). *??? Voice Actresses & Actors *'Japanese' : Mayumi Tanaka *'English voice actor' : Mike McFarland all information on Future Yajirobe came from http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Future_Yajirobe Gallery Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-016.jpg|Future Yajirobe learns of Future Goku's death from Kuririn. Dbz164-10.jpg|Future Yajirobe is not kill by Future 18. Future_Yajirobe.png|Yajirobe is alive as he sees Goku again Category:Characters Category:Males